LOTG: Dreams Will Come True
by GwenCat1622
Summary: Ever since the battle at St'Aggie and the death of Metal Beak, two brothers, one from good and one from evil will have to face each other and work together to rid the owl universe from the unimaginable darkness from hagsmire. Will the Guardians and the Pure Ones work together?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

"Night gathers and your time has come," intoned Barren the large Snowy Owl and monarch of the Great Ga'hoole tree. Soren's gizzard tingled with excitement. In some ways it seemed like only last night that he, Gylfie, Twilight , and Digger had traveled through that blinding blizzard and had arrived at the great tree. But in other ways it felt like forever. Now they perched, ready to take the most inviolable oath of their lives. "You know, Soren. We're finally taking the oath! What a long way we have come!" Gylfie whispered excitedly to Soren. Yes, indeed! He thought. It had been a long way the four of them had come. The life back in the old fir tree with his siblings and parents seemed to be a lifetime ago to were to become at last Guardians of Ga'hoole. As the band of four stood in front of the two monarch, Soren could feel the pride coming from his parents as they looked on as their son was to become a Guardian in a few minutes. His sister, Eglantine had a joyful smile pasted on her face. The other owls looked on with awe.

"I'm a Guardian of Ga'hoole. From this night on I delicate my life to the protection of owl kind. I shall not swerve in my duty. I shall support my brother and sister Guardian in times of battle and in times of peace. I am the eyes in the night, the silence within the wind. I am the talons through the fire, the shield that guards the innocent. I shall seek to wear no crown, nor win any glory. And all these things I do swear upon my honor as a Guardian of Ga'hoole until my days on this earth cease to be. This is my vow. This be my life. By Glaux, I do swear."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: What does it all mean?

As Soren admired his reflection wearing his new helmet in the nearby stream, he couldn't help but wonder about the oath he had taken earlier. A Guardian! He was finally a Guardian at last! Soon his thoughts were interrupted by a short-eared owl. And a pretty one indeed! Soren turned around only to face Otulissa. "Oh hi! Didn't see you coming just now." "Looking good with your new helmet?" Otulissa smirked. Soren's face immediately reddened and he bowed his head down in embarrassment. She churred softly seeing his face reddened and asked: "So what's up in your mind huh?" "Erm it's nothing at all. Just excited for officially being a Guardian at last. Things' been getting better in the tree though." "Yup! And it's just getting better." "Wha" Before Soren could ask what she meant, she immediately connected her beak against his, her tongue snaking in and out his beak. "Wow!" He muttered to himself. "Enjoyed that?" She inquired. "Yeah," "Well then, Guardian boy, how about breaklight now?" And she immediately flapped off towards the dining hall. "Oh how I love that woman." Soren smirked as he flapped off after her.

As the duo reached the dining hall, they went towards Mrs P. where all their friends seated. "I'll tell you, your music is as good as rubbish!" Digger's voice rapped across the table. "Oh yeah, how about your stupid jokes? I don't see anything humorous about them." " Well, it at least it beats your lousy noise!" "It's not noise!" "Yes it is!" "No it doesn't!" Soon Twilight and Digger were having another yes-no argument as usual. "Hukla hukla." Mrs P. sighed. In the special language of blind snakes, hukla hukla meant young owls will be young owls. "Hey Otulissa, take a bite!" Soren crooned as he fed her little bits of tasty roasted mice. When Twilight and Digger finally stopped their argument, Digger spied and peeked at Gylfie with adoration. He had always a huge crush on Gylfie although everyone except Gylfie knew. It was the same with Gylfie. Whenever Digger was not looking, she would peek at his beautiful green eyes which shone. Twilight who was observing his friends merely muttered loudly in disgust: "I wonder how I'm gonna hold my lunch after this." Digger immediately turned around and glared at Twilight sharply, before lamenting: "Oh don't you even complain! Haven't I spotted you talking with Strix Struma recently?" "Er…we're discussing about war strategies. "Twilight knew that it would not do any good to him if Digger were to disclose his secret that he had an enormous crush on Strix Struma.

After breaklight, Soren went back to his hollow to sleep for the rest of the day. Immediately sleep was upon him as he slowly closed his eyes to the darker wold. He was flying around the tree as happy as he could be. Suddenly he saw another barn owl in front of him. For he was up for a challenge he immediately speed up his pace to catch up with him. Surprisingly, his speed was fast as he disappeared into thin air around the bend. Nonetheless, Soren slowly catch up with the owl as he stopped on a nearby branch. But he was truly flabbergasted when the owl suddenly faced him and said: "Hello Soren!" It was Kludd, his brother whom he thought had died back then. But what truly shocked him was the sky was suddenly covered with hundreds of black wings attached to hundreds of strange black birds. The foul stench filled his nostrils as he suddenly felt yeep even though he was not flying. His wings dropped heavy against him as he was suddenly blinded by a yellow glare. "Wake up Soren!" "Huh oh it's you Digger!" Soren was now fully awake as he peered outside to see the sky now filled with a soft lavender glow as hundreds of stars shone. "Oh it's just a dream!" He muttered to himself as he remembered the horrible dream Tons of questions filled his mind. What was that flying creature? Was his brother alive and where? And what does this all means? "What time is it Digger?" He asked. "Late! You almost slept through tweener. Luckily there are a few mice and milkberry tarts left." Then he asked him: " Soren, are you having a daymare?" "Erm…no! Not at all!" he lied. He did not want to share with anyone about his horrible nightmare and his gizzardly feelings. After all, gizzard matters were private and not meant to share with anyone at all. Not even his best friends though. However he was not the only one who had a nightmare.

Back at the deep cannonlands of St' Aggie, another barn owl was also having nightmares. He was flying over the cannonlands as he looked over his subjects. The shocking news that he was the new ruler of the Pure Ones and earning the title of Metal Beak seemed to tingle in his gizzard. It was as if the world had turned inside out or upside down, or both. He had only been here for a few weeks before his stupid, yeepish brother Soren and his tiny friend betrayed the Pure Ones and fled to the Guardians. He had not expected to meet him again in battle and furthermore, messed up with the flecks trap that they had ingeniously set up for the Guardians. And it was because of Soren that he had his left side of his face burnt up and disfigured. Curse that brat! Racdrops! However Nyra had seemed to take a fancy of him and even made him Metal Beak. It meant that there's a chance for him to get revenge on his brother and his measly Guardians. And that the Pure Ones will rule! While deep in thought, suddenly right in front of him was Soren, the owl he swore he had his talons on his throat. Then the orange sunset in the sky suddenly disappeared and became as black as Midnight. The foul smell that seemed to be worse than the stench of crow filled his nostrils. What in glaux name were those flying creatures? That was his last thoughts before he went yeep and his world was blinded with a terrible yellow glare. "Wake up Kludd!" Kludd eyelids immediately popped open to face a beautiful white barn owl who was shaking him awake. It was Nyra, his queen and his secret love interest. "I'm sorry for waking you up my lord, but it seems you had a nightmare. Are you ok?" "I'm fine, nothing to worry about." He smiled as picked himself up. "Well, it seems it's time to get up now. There's a new bunch of recruits in training under your charge." "Ok." But what was that nightmare all about? That he's gonna meet his idiotic brother again? And what were those flying creatures? Crows? And what does it all mean? However he soon forgotten all about it as his mind was now occupied about the new recruits. And he had not thought about it for a long time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: A Stench Most Foul

As the band went out to the edge of the Shadow Woods, probably out for another weather experiment for Eyzlryb, the midnight sky seemed to have a deathly glow. Even though the skies of midnight were supposed to be pitch black dark, there were always different shades of darkness that made the skies seemed brimmed with life. However, it was just a plain silent deathly darkness that night. It seemed not right to the band, especially Soren. It suddenly occurred to Soren about his daymare recently and it sent chills shivering down his spine. Had it something to do with the glaux know what flying creatures? "I see the stream! Shall we land?" Digger exclaimed as he flew low. "Well, better get over with it! This place gives me the creeps!" Twilight shuddered. Never had he seen such a quiet and desolate place before in his life. "You know, I think what we need is a tune to calm our nerves!" Twilight's mood brightened as he got over his lute to play a merry little tune. "Tune he calls it. I think a few jokes would be a million times better than damaging our ear slits with that atrocious noise!" Digger immediately rebutted in horror much to Twilight's annoyance. "Won't they ever stop?" Gylfie sighed. Soren agreed and turned around immediately to the two bickering owls: "Hey! For crying out sake! Will you two ever stop?" That did it. The duo immediately stopped and faced him. "As soon as we finished putting out the feather buoys we're getting out of here. You're right Twi, this place is definitely getting the nerves out of me!" Twilight, Digger and Gylfie faced each other immediately as they at Soren with a strange look. As if their minds are in sync, they had the same thoughts at the same time. What's wrong with Soren? Was it that daymare that's unnerving him? They all work quickly in silence. In a jiffy, all the feather buoys were in place and they were ready to go. When they flapped off and turned at a sharp corner towards the sea of Hoolemere, they felt that someone or something was stalking them. However there was nothing at all, which was what that was twitching their gizzards. Suddenly, a loud caw was heard and two flashes of black appeared in front of them. "What in glaux name was that?" Twilight yelled amiss in the chaotic situation. He managed to duck one of them while banging the other on its head with his trusty lute. For once, Digger was entirely grateful for Twilight to have brought that stupid thing along. Even if it made the most horrible noise he had ever heard, at least it was a good weapon in situations like now. As Soren looked over his shoulder to peek at it, he realized it looked like a lot like a crow. He could still remember how horrible their first encounter with crows on their way to the great tree. But this was no ordinary crow! It was as huge as a Great Grey like Twilight and at least twice the size of normal crows. Then he realized that instead of normal black stony eyes, that creature had beady yellow eyes. Then the sudden truth that he had seen this bird before in his dream seemed to weight heavy on his shoulder and his gizzard fell to his talons. He knew what was coming next, the deadly yellow glare that made an unsuspecting owl go yeep. As expected, a deadly yellow glow blinded them as their wings locked, gizzards froze and they plunged down towards the ground.

"Oh glaux! Is everyone ok?" Digger moaned as he rubbed his sore forehead. Luckily for all of them, they were flying low just now and they had the soft canopy of trees to cushion their fall. None of them were injured though, just sore heads but horrifying experiences. Soren had it the worst out of the band. He couldn't believe his rotten luck that his dream was coming true! He knew that he had to tell his friends about it. So he turned around and gaze at them with a grim look. "I think I had seen these creatures before, in my dream before. I think we must warn the parliament about this unspeakable evil immediately. I have bad vibes about it." The others all looked on solemnly and without a word, the four owls flew off towards the tree.

"This evil, as you speak, is what you presume that we had not seen before, I wager?" Boron remarked them while in deep thoughts. His mate, Barren had an anxious look on her face upon hearing this grim news. The other owls of the parliament had a deep, stony frown on their faces while trying hard to take in all of it. As soon the band had returned, Eyzlryb knew that something had happened upon looking on their blank expressions. They immediately conjoined a meeting at once after letting them rest for a while. "Yup, you definitely had never seen a huge crow like bird with beady little yellow eyes that give a deadly glow that made us went yeep." Twilight had what seem to conclude what the band had reported. "It's like as if it's a crossbreed of an owl and a crow." Soren added. The moment he had said that, Eyzlryb wifled twice in his size and seemed to have a worrying gaze which puzzled him a lot. After the meeting, Eyzlryb beckoned them with his talons in his usual gruff voice: "Oi! Come over here all of you! I think I might know what that creature you had encountered is." The band, feeling perplexed, follow him into a small secret chamber in the library. He took a book which's words had almost faded away. He turned the page over to show a picture of a huge black bird with beady yellow eyes. There was a brief description about it. The band crowded over the book to take a look. Their gizzards froze and dropped to their talons.

"Hagsfiend is a crossbreed of an owl and crow during before the order of Glaux. In the past, they are used to be called 'crowls'. They are known for their brutality and their frygnot, a deadly yellow glare from their yellow eyes which causes an owl's gizzard to freeze and their wings go heavy. Their frygnot are considered as natchmagen or better known as dark magic from hagsmire. The last hagsfiends were killed during the battle of Hoole and are now extinct. However, a hagsfiend's soul can never be destroyed. Its soul will dwell and rot away in hagsmire until it found a host to process."

"Is that that what we had saw? A hagsfiend?" Twilight gasped. "A demented soul which seemed to be a million times worse than any Pure Ones!" Soren groaned. If he had thought Pure Ones are the most brutal creatures he had ever seen, then he was proved dead wrong. Eyzlryb surveyed them with his squinty eye before saying out loud in a grave voice: "I think there's a small torn gash in the owl universe, letting natchmagen seeping in again. We must find a way to rid this natchmagen before it rid us all." Meanwhile, while the five owls are worrying about this grave matter, they were not the only ones who had been attacked by hagsfiends.

Two masked owls flew around the cannonlands of the Pure Ones' lair, probably in patrolling the area. Suddenly the air was waffled with a foul smell that made one yarped a pellet or two. Nervously, one of them faced the other and asked: "What's going on?" The other shook his head as he tried to survey the area around them. Odd, he thought. He had felt an odd presence around them though he could not see them. Suddenly the sky was draped with hundreds of shaggy black feathers of wings. I'm going yeep! That was their last thought before the sky turned yellow and their gizzards started to turn more and more haggish. Black long feathers started to grow as their tail feathers grew longer and longer. Their eyes were no longer coal-brown black but a beady yellow. With a loud caw, the two used-to-be-owls hagsfiends leaded the rest of the bunch towards the Pure Ones territory.

"My lord! There's an assault by a group of strange black birds! They turned the others into their own kind and are increasing in numbers rapidly! We have to attack now!" "What!" Kludd groaned. He had been training with some of the newly recruited Pure Ones before he had to hear this piece of horrible news. Nyra who had heard this news faced her mate solemnly and nodded. She then ordered the rest of the troops: "Gather all the remaining unaffected troops. We must strike now." Soon the rest of the Pure Ones were called. However their efforts were fruitless. The hagsfiend easily killed them or turned them into hagsfiends, rapidly increasing their numbers in size, while the Pure Ones in reversal, seemed to shrink. Soon it seemed only the rulers of the Pure Ones were left. Kludd was lucky to be blocked by the frygnot as the helm he wore protected him. Meanwhile, Nyra, being an excellent sword woman, managed to dodge all the hits. As Kludd looked on to see his army all collapsed under the talons of these maniac birds, he couldn't believe how he had failed Nyra and the Pure Ones. But it seems that the only option is to escape now. Seeing a small creep nearby, he signalled to Nyra to follow him out. Luckily they had taken a trail only known to the Pure Ones, so no hagsfiend had managed to follow them. As they flew further and further away from the cannonlands, Kludd began to hate himself even more. Damn it! I can't believe it. I've only became Metal Beak for six months before the Pure Ones collapsed all because of me! What would Nyra say? At the mention of Nyra, he did not dare to take a peek at her. When they landed somewhere for the day, Nyra, seeing Kludd's crestfallen face, went forward to comfort him: "Look, it's not your fault. I dunno what the hagsmire those creatures are but it's definitely not your fault. In fact, it's a miracle we managed to get out of there alive. Without transforming into one of them." Kludd looked up but sighed: "But we lost our whole troop! What the heck are we supposed to do?" "I…think we…need…"Nyra said hesitantly without looking into Kludd's eyes. "Need what?" There was a testy edge in Kludd's voice. "The Guardians." "WHAT?! The heck did you dropped your brain into the sea? You're not kidding, are you?" Kludd exploded and gapped at her in exasperation. That did it to Nyra. She smacked him at his head before screaming into his ear slits: "Stop being so proud! It's not as if I would want to turn on them in a million years! But what choices do we have? Maybe we can ask your brother for help. He's a Guardian, right?" "But he killed Metal Beak for crying out sake! Do you think he would want to help us?" Kludd protested. "Well…"Nyra answered despondently. "Look I'm kinna tired you know. We're discussed about it tomorrow ok? It's late already." Kludd sighed while he silently thought to himself: Never in glamora or hagsmire or Glaux's green forest will I turned on my brother and that will break my gizzard! Under the sunrise, the two ex-rulers of Pure Ones tucked their heads and fell in a restless sleep.

"Why are we called into a meeting again may I ask?" Soren sighed as he looked at his hollow mates. "Maybe it's about the hagsfiends problem you know." Digger answered uncertainly. The four made their way into the parliament hollow where Eyzlryb was waiting for them. Together they entered inside the hollow. Only the monarchs and another Barred owl were inside. The band immediately recognised him as Joss, one of the great tree's faithful messager and slipgizzle. "As you can see, Joss here with us for he had found out more about the hagsfiends. It seems that you were not the only ones who were attacked by them." Boron inquired. What? Soren thought. Who else was attacked other than themselves? "Joss, please speak." Barren signalled to him. Joss immediately flew up the perch and spoke: "I had been around the Pure Ones territory when I found a group of hagsfiends attacking them. Their frygnot not only made them go yeep, but it turned into hagsfiends as well." "What? Then why didn't we turn into hagsfiends?" Gylfie asked out loud. Eyzlryb answered her: "Because since you were flying near the trees when attacked, the trees managed to block the frygnot thus leaving you harmless." Joss then continued: "Only Metal Beak and Nyra managed to escape. Thus, this shows how dangerous these creatures are. If this goes on, I afraid the whole owl universe will be transformed into hagsfiend. "Thank you, Joss" Boron faced him. "But I thought Soren had killed Metal Beak already?" Barren asked. "He was a different one, a new ruler I guess. Much weaker than I had thought he would be. Having the Pure Ones collapsed into smithereens after being ruler for only six months." Joss snapped in disdain. Suddenly Soren had an idea, a yoicks one he knows. So in a hesitant voice he raised his talon to speak. Seven pairs of eyes faced him while he spoke: "I think, we can…" "Go on my boy!" Boron said gently. Having a bit of confidence, he said again: "I think we can work with the Pure Ones rulers to defeat the hagsfiend." Everyone's beak dropped as they stared at him with bulging eyes. Would have expected it. Soren thought. But it was not the yoickish idea that bothered him. Rather he had not told anyone about his brother in his dream. But he had figured his brother's whereabouts the moment Joss mentioned about the new Metal Beak. His brother, Kludd, was Metal Beak.


End file.
